Doujinshi: Experimento
by ColorZ PrincezZ
Summary: Historia basada en un Doujinshi encontrado en el internet. Lemon


_Doujinshi_

Una vez fuera del cuarto de operaciones un suspiro escapó de sus labios. Estaba cansado, se sentía realmente cansado, esos últimos días habían sido bastantes estresantes y la fatiga le comenzaba a cobrar las pocas horas de descanso que le dedicaba a su cuerpo y mente.

Sus pies le llevan mecánicamente a la sala de espera, la clínica estaba completamente sola, ya nadie aparte de él quedaba en las instalaciones o eso creía.

—¿Y bien?—una voz le habla tranquilamente desde un sillón, no se sorprende de encontrarle allí.

—Ya termine de limpiarlo todo—busca entre sus pantalones un cigarro y lo deja entre sus labios.

El silencio les acompañó por minutos, no había nada realmente para decir. Si bien había logrado descifrar algunas debilidades de esos seres denominados _shiki_ no podía ocultar una extraña sensación que le había invadido el cuerpo desde que comenzó a deshacerse del cuerpo de la que alguna vez fue su esposa, Kyouko.

¿Acaso se trataba de culpa? ¿Acaso muy en el fondo si tenía algún tipo de sentimientos hacia esa mujer? ¿Había algo más que solo conformidad y complacencia?

Quién sabe.

—¿Encontraste algo?—en solo momentos había quedado atrapado entre sus pensamientos olvidando por completo a aquel que le acompañaba.

—No realmente—decide encender el cigarrillo que tenía entre los labios—Ellos sienten pánico ante las cruces, la figura de Buda y sonidos de campanas pero eso tú ya lo sabes.

—Ya veo—deja escapar el humo que retenían sus pulmones y finalmente sus miradas se cruzan—¿Qué sucede?

—Natsuno—hace una mueca al escucharle, él había dejado muy en claro que odiaba el hecho de que alguien le llamase por su nombre, no quería ningún tipo de familiaridad con nadie pero por alguna razón no le molestaba el hecho de que él lo hiciera.

—Sabes muy bien que si necesitas hacer más pruebas puedes usarme—se le acerca despacio para lograr quedar frente a frente.

—Sí, necesito mas pruebas—se inclina quedando a centímetros de su rostro, gracias a la cercanía es consciente de la falta en la respiración del chico, se le hacía un tanto llamativo, ¿Cómo era posible que estos especímenes pudiesen regresar a la vida? ¿Por qué algunos si lograban _levantarse_ y otros simplemente quedaban olvidados en sus tumbas?

Quería desesperadamente encontrar repuesta a alguna de esas preguntas.

Se siente intrigado ante la conducta del doctor y para que mentir, inclusive un tanto nervioso.

—Solo haz lo que tengas que hacer—desvía el rostro al lado contrario, lo más seguro es que él necesitase mas pruebas de sangre.

—Está bien—se aleja por completo mirándole una vez mas. Desaparece por instantes de la habitación regresando minutos más tarde con una cinta entre las manos, él solo puede mirarle curioso.

—¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?

—Solo un experimento—antes de que pudiese decir algo mas Ozaki cubre sus ojos con la cinta.

—¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo?—no opone resistencia alguna, si quisiera liberarse solo bastaría con unos pocos movimientos pero en el fondo quería descifrar lo que ese hombre estaba pensando.

—Tengo curiosidad.

—¿Respecto a qué?—puede sentirle acortando la distancia una vez mas.

—¿Qué sientes?

—¿De qué estás hablando?—la confusión se hace clara en el tono de su voz cuando el doctor le lleva de regreso al sillón, toma la cinta y le ata las manos tras la espalda.  
—¿Sientes algo?—está atento a lo que el chico tengo para decirle.  
—¿Qué puedo sentir?—mueve un poco las manos para sentirse aunque fuese un poco mas cómodo ante el hecho de ser atado.

—¿Miedo?—acerca el rostro hacia la mejilla del chico respirando suave en ella.  
—¿Miedo a qué? ¿A estar atado?—se mantiene rígido, sin moverse un centímetro siquiera y sintiéndose extremadamente curioso ante lo que ocurría—Estoy muerto y aun así puedo caminar, puedo andar a la luz del sol y necesito sangre humana para sobrevivir—recuesta la cabeza en el sillón donde y relaja los hombros mientras un suspiro se escapa de sus labios.

—¿Has tomado sangre humana?—entrecierra los ojos escrutando al joven que tenía en frente y sus hombros comienzan a tensarse en expectación.  
—No—agrega con suavidad—Que la necesite no significa que la haya buscado.  
—Lo sé—se aleja por completo. Sale de la habitación en busca de una inyectadora.  
—¿Ozaki?—debajo del vendaje arruga el entrecejo confuso, sabe que le ha dejado solo en la habitación.

—Una inyectadora—contesta una vez que se encuentra de regreso en la habitación, le habla suave al oído. Acto seguido inserta el instrumento en su piel y extrae un poco de sangre.  
—Si era mi sangre lo que querías, ¿no había una forma menos dramatúrgica de conseguirla?—él se refería al espectáculo que estaban llevando a cabo: el doctor demasiado cerca de sí además de los ojos vendados, el estar maniatado.

—Te lo dije, ¿no?—se posiciona frente al chico y alza una péquela navaja que portaba. Se inclina posando las manos en los antebrazos del sillón sin dejar de contemplarle con curiosidad y extrañes—Hago un experimento—con un suave movimiento de su mano corta la vestimenta peli-azul y puede sentir como el susodicho se sorprende.  
—¿En qué consiste este experimento?—alza el rostro enfrentando al mayor aun cuando sus ojos seguían vendados—No quieres solo mi sangre.  
—No—confirma las palabras del menor—Quiero saber si sientes—roza la navaja por el cuello del chico y parte de su pecho.  
—¿Sentir? ¿Sentir qué?  
—Lo que sea—crea formas indefinidas en la pálida piel del joven—No respiras, tu corazón no palpita, no tienes pulso, tu sangre no viaja por tu cuerpo como lo haría en un ser humano y aun así, si llegase a cortarte, ésta correría por tu herida sangrante como el de una persona normal además de que el sangrado se detendría con extrema rapidez, tu piel se regeneraría inmediatamente.

Ambos quedaron en silencio por momentos, analizando cuidadosamente las palabras dichas por el castaño. Él en verdad estaba interesado en saber si estos seres podían sentir de alguna forma. Ellos ardían ante la luz del sol, su piel escocía y ellos lo sabían, pero él estaba interesado en saber que mas podían sentir.

Se parecen a los humanos, actúan como tales, hablan como un humano, de hecho, antes de convertirse en los monstros que eran habían sido humanos, así que, las sensaciones carnales, ¿eran capaces de sentirlas?

—Hazlo—la voz del menor les saca del ensueño.  
—¿El qué?  
—Lo que quieras. Si buscar cortarme con la navaja, solo hazlo—su voz era decidida. No entendía del todo que era lo que Ozaki estaba buscando, pero si él podía ayudarle en algo, cualquier cosa por mínima que fuera, estaría dispuesto a ser su conejillo de indias.  
Piensa unos segundos las palabras del peli-azul y con suavidad desliza la navaja a su cuello creando una leve herida que dejaba un rastro pequeño de sangre.  
—¿Qué sientes?—allí seguía con esa bendita pregunta que él no lograba descifrar.  
—¿Cuándo? ¿Ahora?—la herida se cerraba sola y el doctor no espero para hacer un corte mas largo pero igual de superficial.  
—Cuando beben sangre—observa como el rastro de sangre bajaba por el hombro del contrario.  
—No lo sé, no lo he hecho—y una vez mas se vieron rodeados de silencio. Las palabras ya no eran necesitadas.

Como si de un hechizo se tratase y perdido entre la inconsciencia y el cansancio de haber estado trabajando, haciendo averiguaciones para salvar la villa, él no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Solo estaba actuando.

Lleva los labios al cuello del chico donde minutos antes había hecho las heridas las cuales se encontraban totalmente sanadas. Deja los labios en la piel fría que se le presenta, reparte suaves besos y finalmente su lengua entre temerosa y ansiosa, sale al encuentro de aquella extensión pálida que se le presentaba.

Sus atenciones se intensifican, sus labios bajan, desde el cuello donde se encontraba lentamente por el hombro hasta llegar a su pecho dejándolos del lado izquierdo donde debería estar un corazón latiendo al tiempo que el chico le aceptaba dócil entre sus piernas.

—¿Es esto lo que estás buscando?  
—No del todo—habla entre susurros pero sabe que es escuchado con total claridad y sus dientes atacan el pezón que había alcanzado. Lo rodea, lo muerde con un poco de fuerza para luego liberarlo y delinearlo con la punta de la lengua.

Las acciones del doctor le desconciertan y la situación se le hace extraña mas él no puede evitar que su espalda se arquee y que de sus labios escape un leve quejito ante lo que el mayor le estaba haciendo.  
Le siente bajar por su estómago, jugar con su ombligo y delinear unas imaginarias formas en su vientre haciéndole removerse en su sitio y que las ventas que ataban sus brazos se soltaran por si solas dándole más soltura a su cuerpo.

—Ozaki—le llama mientras levantaba las caderas al saber los intentos del mayor por deshacerse de sus pantalones.  
—Dime…—una vez que deja la ropa olvidada en alguna parte del suelo, se acerca al rostro del menor para hablarle y así es consciente de que las vendas de sus manos estás sueltas por completo—Toshio—su mano se cuela entre las piernas del chico y fácilmente introduce dos dedos en aquel pasaje sobresaltando al que se encontraba bajo su merced.

Sus dedos se mueven agiles como una tijera mientras está atento a todas y cada una de las acciones del chico.

Abre los labios pero es incapaz de decir algo y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados tras los vendajes. Mueve las caderas y lleva la cabeza al respaldo del sillón intentando aunque fuese un poco sentirse más cómodo.  
Ya no puede controlar los gemidos y jadeos que escapaban de su boca, simplemente no podía, debía dejarlos salir.

Sus caderas encuentran un ritmo suave al sentir como la mano libre del doctor se ocupaba ahora del creciente y doloroso problema que yacía entre sus piernas.

Deja su frente descansar en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro del mayor y seguir jadeando ya sin siquiera intentar controlarse o mantener la compostura. Su espalda se arquea y se estremece ante los toques del castaño. Mordisquea su labio inferior tratando de acallarse a sí mismo y solo logra que el nombre del doctor escape de su boca.

Por otro lado, él, concentrado en hacer y deshacer con sus manos. Una sonrisa irónica se desliza por sus labios al saber que era gracias a su persona, era él quien tenía al chico de esta forma, casi indefenso y entregado, sumiso y deseoso ante sus tratos.

Comenzaba a disfrutar como el chico literalmente se derretía entre sus brazos y no paraba de jadear, no sabía cuando había insertado un tercer dedo, solo era consciente de que ahora era él quien tenía una necesitaba urgencia en la entrepierna.

Baja sus pantalones lo suficiente y se acomoda entre las piernas del chico, solo necesitaba un certero movimiento de cadera para aliviarse y fue allí cuando escucha al joven llamarle de nuevo por su nombre enviando un escalofrío a su espalda.

Finalmente quita la venda que le cubría los ojos y mira fijo al chico al tiempo que se encontraba a solo centímetro de distancia de su cuerpo deseoso de adentrarse en el. Le roza de forma incitante la espalda baja y atrapa sus labios en un beso descuidado.

Se siente embriagado por el beso, sus lenguas batallan por un dominante, sus labios chocan con fuerza y así el doctor aprovecha su oportunidad para adentrarse en el mas pequeño. Cierra los ojos con fuerza al saberse invadido e intentando concentrarse en el hecho de que el doctor le besaba pero a medida que dicho hombre se adentraba en él, quedando unidos de forma perfecta era para él insoportable el dolor y se separa suave del mayor. Sus labios se rozan aun y el jadea para verle a los ojos.

—Natsuno—le llama preocupado.  
—Duele—susurra y lame descuidado los labios del contrario.  
—Ya pasará—une sus labios en otro beso—Relájate.

Solo eso fue necesario, su cuerpo se acoplaba con facilidad al castaño. Sus manos libres por completo encontraron su lugar tras el cuello del doctor jugando con los mechones de su cabello mientras sus cuerpos se movían a la perfección. Estocadas certeras y placenteras les llenaban por completo, la velocidad aumentaba hasta que tras un sonoro gemido ambos encontraron su punto límite y sus músculos volvían a relajarse por completo.

Sus respiraciones se normalizaban de a poco, él suspira al contemplar al doctor por última vez antes de que todo se volviera negro, se había desmayado.

~.~

Mueve su cabeza despacio de un lado a otro y abre los ojos un tanto perdido, no recordaba donde estaba y se encontraba bastante cansado.

—Natsuno—una voz le hace levantar la vista—¿Estás bien?  
—Toshio—queda sentado para luego asentir despacio—Si, estoy bien.  
—Te desmayaste—le cubre con el abrigo y busca en un cajón por un cigarrillo.  
—Lo imaginé—le sigue con la mirada y se pierde en el humo del tabaco.  
—Toma mi sangre.  
—¿Qué?—su rostro se pinta de confusión.  
—Tu lo dijiste, necesitas de sangre humana para vivir—regresa a donde estaba, en el sillón frente al chico—Así que bebe mi sangre.  
—No voy a hacerlo—arruga leve el entrecejo.  
—Por eso te desmayaste—no había forma de negarle eso, así que, desvía la mirada.  
—¿Acaso quieres convertirte en uno de ellos?  
—No, eso no es lo que quiero—ese comentario le extraña demasiado.  
—Entonces, ¿para qué quieres que beba tu sangre?  
—Para que sigas viviendo—se encontrada de nuevo frente a él, le toma del mentón y sus ojos se encuentran.  
—Pero yo ya estoy muerto.

Desvía la mirada hacia el antebrazo del doctor y acerca sus labios a este, da una suave lamida sintiendo el flujo de sangre que corría entre las venas del mayor para finalmente hundir sus colmillos en la piel y así poder alimentarse.

_Me pregunto, ¿Qué era lo que Toshio quería encontrar ante este 'experimento'?_

* * *

**¡Bien! Basé esta historia en un Doujinshi que encontré de casualidad por internet, no es del todo Spoiler, cambié algunas cosas pero bueeh~  
No tengo idea de como se llama el doujinshi, en youtube solo decía "RAW".**

**OWARI**


End file.
